You Get Me
by Archangela
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy - the most controversial couple you could ever dream of. But they understand each other, in spite of what everyone else thinks. Two lost souls, finding their missing piece in each other. Songfic to "You Get Me" by Michell


__

AN: Hmm… writing a songfic to a song you don't even know the tune to. Hehe, that's what I did with On My Father's Wings, but then I downloaded the MIDI and I realized what a beautiful tune it was too. Oh, well… people seemed to like my one and only R/Hr songfic, so I might dabble in that… *ducks the pie CharmedHpfanatic threw in her direction* But, D/Hr forever! *sighs with relief*

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. So too, with anything recognizable. The song "You Get Me" was written and performed by Michelle Branch, so it's obvious she owns it. Anything else you might want to blame, flame, praise, kill somebody about, it's the little button down there that lets you do that to me.

Dedicated to: Sibby, the oh-so-nice reviewer of Dragon's Song who suggested I do this song. Thanks Sibby! Hey, I'm always up for suggestions on the next D/Hr song, and you'll all be thanked soon enough!

****

You Get Me

So I'm a little left of center

Draco glanced at himself in the mirror and smiled, pleased with what he saw. A tall, slender young man, with silken hair the shade of moonshine, shrewd and clever eyes of dusky grey, skin as pale as the morning to come. (_AN: Ah… that felt good!) _Draco turned aside, inspecting every inch of himself from top to toe.

"Handsome… where you off to?" his mirror purred silkily. Draco laughed. "Nowhere special, just out, around the grounds or so."

__

So I'm a little out of tune

However, as Draco swept out of the Manor and began to peruse the grounds, he knew, deep inside, however handsome, clever or charming he was, he would never really be understood.

__

Some say I'm paranormal

He knew what they whispered about him in Hogwarts. About how could Pansy fall in love with such a … _conceited_ boy?! No wonder Crabbe and Goyle are his only friends, they're too thick to realize how overbearing Draco Malfoy is! 

_And so on, and so forth… _Draco thought bitterly, as he crunched through the fallen leaves.

__

So I just bend their spoon

But of course this "reputation" of his had its silver lining. People were respectful to him, well, at least to his face. He had his pick of the girls, knowing quite well that they were scared of him. He was a Malfoy, heir to one of the largest fortunes in the wizarding world… and no one was going to stand in his way.

__

Who wants to be ordinary

In a crazy, mixed-up world?

Miles away, in a cozy bungalow that was nothing like the stately Malfoy Manor, Hermione Granger sat in _her _modest garden and thought about him. 

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Possibly the most controversial and unusual couple Hogwarts had ever known. Hermione laughed quietly. But they were in love. No questions asked. And they had enjoyed the quirks their relationship had, laughing to themselves about shocked looks on everybody's faces when they held hands down the corridor.

__

I don't care what they're sayin'

As long as I'm your girl

"Of course, there's always the bad side." Hermione bent over and whispered to a flourishing pansy beside her bench. Pansy Parkinson took it upon herself to be the official gossip-spreader, ad the moment she saw Draco kiss Hermione down in the Slytherin dungeon, her shrill voice had been on the hyper mode. 

_Harry and Ron aren't taking it all that well either. _Hermione thought, watering the rosebush by her front door. _But they'll learn… _She straightened up, repeating it as if to assure herself. "They'll accept him."

__

Hey, you're on my side

And they, they just roll their eyes

Draco ran a finger lightly over the gnarled trunk of a Beam Bush, and smiled as it hummed and lit up in the most glorious colors imaginable. His father had disapproved of the bushes being planted on Malfoy ground, but his mother had lobbied for them with Draco, and they had won him over. 

_However, I doubt Mother will be able to help me confront Dad about Hermione… she'll probably beat him to throwing me out of the house. _Draco's smile became grim. _No one understands. _

__

You get me

When no one understands

Hermione sat at the dinner table with her parents, wondering how best to explain her new boyfriend to them. _He's absolutely wonderful! Kind, charming, intelligent… only problem is, his dad blows up Muggles for a living._

She sighed and pushed her peas to the side of her plate. Harry and Ron didn't understand either.

__

You come and take the chance, baby

You get me

However, she smiled when she thought back to Draco. _He risked everything the day he fell in love with me. His family pride, his honor, his life. _She slid her hand over the cold glass of water. "I miss him…" she whispered.

__

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

Still you want me all the time

Draco sat in the cold dark, the Beam Bush glowing faintly behind him. He spoke out loud for the pleasure of seeing his words in the frosty air. "She understands me… one in a million." He grinned. "So just how did I fall in love?" 

He held up a black-gloved hand, ticking it off on his fingers. "She really, _really _knows me. She doesn't care about what they say about us. She and I are so alike. And plus…" Draco aimlessly leaned back against the Bush. "She loves me. And I love her too…"

__

Yeah, you do

'Cause you get me

Hey, you are on my side

They, they just roll their eyes

Hermione sat at her desk, staring down at her blank diary, wondering exactly how to get Draco across. _Dear Diary, Of course you remember Draco Malfoy from earlier entries. He's always played a part in my life, as the arrogant, self-centered fool… but times change, Diary, and wrong impressions can always turn out for the better… _

The night wore on, and Hermione continued to write, finally being able to let her emotions out without fear of being laughed at or teased.

_And you see, Diary… he really understands me. It's pretty hard to do that, since I can be such a moody kind of person, but Draco knows me inside and out… and who knows? He loves me too._

Hermione smiled and laid down her quill. Closing the curtains, she went to bed.

__

'Cause you get me

When nobody understands

You come and take the chance, baby

You get me

Draco stared up at the moon, floating across the sky, the color of his skin. He closed his eyes. "She must be asleep by now." He opened his eyes again and began to count the stars, labeling each as a reason why Hermione shouldn't love him.

"My father would kill her!"

"She's risking her own life, not to mention her family's."

"She couldn't trust me just soon enough…"

Suddenly Draco stopped. He shook his head, as if to rid himself of evil thoughts. He then looked up and began to count again, this time, labeling each as a reason why he loved Hermione.

__

When none of the pieces fit

You make sense of it

You get me

He smiled as he remembered how he had fallen in love. It was slow, tentative, unsure. And that was what made it all better. "I owe Potter for that study group." He joined it out of spite, and at Professor Dumbledore's insistence. 

Draco had always been rather impressed with Hermione's cleverness, but the study group brought it all out, and he just couldn't help being struck with the way she worked out problems. 

Over bubbling beakers and thick tomes, they saw sides of each other they had never seen, or cared to notice before. And they loved every minute of it.

"I run to her when I need help. When I've got a problem, personal, emotional, she sorts it out for me…" Draco looked up and resumed his counting.

__

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

And still I want you all the time

"She just sees through all my hang-ups"

"I love her."

"She understands my bad moods."

"She's a simple, fun-loving kind of girl."

"I love her."

"I love her."

"I love her."

__

'Cause you get me


End file.
